Entre dos chicos
by Me gusta el chocolate
Summary: ¿Que hacer cuando los dos chicos mas guapos de la preparatoria quieren tenerte?, pues el pobre Kyle Broflovski esta viviendolo.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:Este es mi segundo fic, espero que les guste ya que mis fics no son muy buenos u.u (soy inexperta)**

Kyle llego a su primer día en la preparatoria de South Park, estaba realmente nervioso, quizá a sus dieciséis años de

edad ya había perdido su capacidad para hacer amigos.

-Puedes pasar_ le dijo el profesor abriendo la puerta del salón. Kyle trago saliva y entro poniéndose frente a la clase con timidez.

-S-soy Kyle Broflovski_ dijo mientras en los asientos de al final cierto pelinegro de gorro azul sonreía con malicia, algo parecido en los asientos de adelante, un pelinegro de pompón rojo sonrió igual.

-Siéntate al lado de Kenny_ dijo el profesor para luego sentarse en su escritorio.

-Eh, disculpe_ se le acerco con nerviosismo al profesor el cual le miro-¿Quien es Kenny?

-Aquí dulzura_ dijo un rubio alzando la mano y luego apunto al asiento vació junto a el donde Kyle se sentó sonrojado.

A la hora del receso, Kyle escribía algo como una historia en un cuaderno aparte hasta que llego Kenny apoyándose en su mesa.

-¿Que escribes?_ pregunto el rubio mirando su cuaderno, Kyle se sorprendió cerrando su cuaderno y apoyándolo en su pecho.

-N-nada_ respondió con un gran sonrojo.

-Por favor_ rogó Kenny.

-Te dije que no era nada importante_ Kyle dejo su cuaderno a un lado y miro al rededor pidiendo ayuda con la mirada.

-Bueno, si no me lo quieres mostrar_ se levanto-Tendré que llevarme esto_ le quito la ushanka a Kyle y comenzó a correr seguido de el pelirrojo.

-Ya dámela!_ grito Kyle alcanzando a Kenny pero como el rubio era mas alto basto con subir el brazo.

-No hasta que me dejes ver lo que había en el cuaderno_ respondió sin entregársela, lo que no se esperaba era que Kyle se lanzara sobre el y luego quitársela ante la mirada confundida de todos.

-E-el me quito mi gorro!_ le acuso Kyle poniéndose el gorrito en la cabeza.

Sonó el timbre para alivio del pelirrojo y camino al salón de artes.

-Bueno, hoy veremos los diferentes movimientos artísticos, veamos..._ miro a toda la clase-Tucker, fuera de la sala_ ordeno al ver que el chico dormía.

Craig se levanto y camino a la puerta, pero al pasar al lado de Kyle le sonrió con una mirada provocativa haciendo que Kyle se caiga de la silla.

-¿Estas bien?_ le pregunto Stanley Marsh tendiéndole la mano la cual acepto levantándose y luego se volvió a sentar.

Comenzó a escribir en su cuaderno ignorando a la profesora, esos dos hicieron que su imaginación volara.

**N/A:¿Como estuvo? ¿horrible? ¿fatal? ñaaaaa, bueno dejen su opinión en los reviews. (las faltas de ortografía que hayan si es que hay son culpa de el corrector de ortografía 77)**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:Vengo algo tardesito con otro cap, espero que les guste :3**

Kyle entro al salón de clases, se sentó junto a Kenny quien le saludo amistosamente. Habían pasado los días en los cuales Kyle ya tenia mas confianza y amigos; Butters, Kenny y Clyde. También había tenida una pelea, "Eric Cartman" odiaba ese nombre y sobre todo a quien lo poseía.

A la tarde, hablaba con Clyde ya que el castaño insistió en que fuera a su casa, por mas que negó le dio lastima ver al pobre llorar, aunque no fuera nada nuevo.

-Oye Kyle_ paro el videojuego y miro a su amigo.

-¿Que pasa?

-Bueno... yo quería preguntarte algo_ Kyle le miro curioso-¿Que piensas de Craig Tucker?

-Hmm... la verdad, no le conozco así que no tengo una respuesta_ contesto encogiendose de hombros.

-Ah, ok_ le puso play al juego pero Kyle volvió a pararlo.

-¿Por que?_ pregunto seriamente.

-P-por nada!_ respondio el castaño nervioso.

-Clyde, a mi no me mientes... y si me lo dices te llevo a comer tacos.

-Bueno, bueno! el me dijo que te preguntara, ahora mis tacos_ Kyle se sorprendió al oír eso, ¿por que habría querido saber que pensaba de el?, sin darse cuenta se sonrojo-Kyle!

-¿Eh?

-Mis tacos_ exigió Clyde y Kyle sonrió divertido.

-Era solo para que me respondieras.

-Eres malo!_ iba a llorar pero Kyle se levanto riendo.

-Era broma, vamos.

Kenny miraba al techo pensativo, desde que vio el cuaderno de Kyle no dejaba de preguntarse que era lo que tenia escrito.

-Oye Butters_ el rubiecito a su lado le miro-¿Sabes que escribe Kyle?

-N-no lo se, no me quiso de-decir_ respondió jugando con sus dedos.

-Maldición...

-¿Po-por que quieres saberlo?_ pregunto Butters.

-Curiosidad simplemente.

Al otro día los chicos a la hora del almuerzo hablaban animad amente como siempre.

-Ya vuelvo, se me quedo el jugo_ dijo Kenny y camino a su casillero, saco el jugo y miro un poco dentro del salón, el cuaderno de Kyle estaba sobre su mesa vacía, eso para Kenny era un perfecto "léeme"y de seguro sus amigos no lo extrañarían si desaparecía unos minutos.

Entro y miro lo que tenia escrito.

-¿Que mierda?_ se pregunto a si mismo leyendo.

-Lo sabia!_ grito Kyle desde la puerta haciendo que Kenny dejara el cuaderno rápidamente donde estaba.

-Puedo explicarlo!_ se defendió el rubio.

-Y si no es una buena explicación te juro que te pateo la cara_ respondió amenazante lo cual sorprendió a Kenny.

-Como decía mi madre, "la curiosidad mato al gato"_ dijo y se fue corriendo seguido de un Kyle encabronado.

-No corras Mccormick!_ grito Kyle pero Kenny era mas rápido.

Luego de un rato de perseguir a Kenny, Kyle se canso y camino a la cafetería seguro de algo, "Kenny no volvería"

-¿Y Kenny?_ pregunto Clyde y Kyle lo miro mal por lo cual entendió que mejor era no preguntar.

-Ya traje mi jugo_ dijo Kenny nervioso sentándose frente a Kyle quien lo mataba con la mirada.

-¿Que viste?_ pregunto Kyle mientras Butters y Clyde no entendían nada.

-No vi nada, solo hojas en blanco!_ respondió con miedo.

-Dime-Que-viste_ repitió levantando el puño.

-Solo vi un titulo y nuestros nombres, lo juro!

-Bien_ apretó su lata como si fuera la cabeza de Kenny lo cual asusto mas al rubio.

Después de la escuela, Kenny y Kyle caminaban juntos a sus casas cuando a Kenny se le ocurrió algo que tal vez provocaría su muerte o tal vez aclararía algo de sus dudas.

-Kyle, quiero decirte algo pero promete no asesinarme.

-Dime_ dijo conteniéndose.

-Bueno... ¿por que aparecía algo sobre Craig y Stan?_ pregunto y Kyle se sonrojo, las cosas que había escrito de esos dos no eran tan inocentes, pero para su suerte Kenny no pudo leer mas que sus nombres.

-Yo... escribía sobre mis compañeros de clase, eso es todo_ mintió evitando la mirada del otro.

-Pero...

-Eh, mira la hora, es tarde así que mejor me iré mas rápido. Nos vemos mañana!_ grito y se fue corriendo antes de que le preguntara otra cosa.

"Estuvo cerca" penso ya estando en su habitación.

-Oye Kyle_ le dijo su hermanito sentándose junto a el.

-¿Que pasa, Ike?

-Tengo a alguien que me gusta, se llama Karen Mccormick_ respondió sonrojadito.

-Que bien!... espera, ¿Mccormick?

-Aja.

-¿Es una pervertida?

-Nop.

-Entonces bien_ Ike le dedico una sonrisa y se fue. Kyle se quedo mirando a la nada, recordando lo que escribió en su cuaderno, se sonrojo al imaginarse a Kenny leyendo.

**N/A:Esta cortiro, es que mi cabeza anda por otros lados pero almenos logre escribir un poco, sin mas me despido. (las faltas de ortografía son culpa del corrector de ortografía 77)**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:Siento mucho haberme demorado, eh estado ocupada y como estoy casi siempre sola no tengo inspiracion alguna, llene como 2 cuadernos enteros de dibujos por culpa de el aburrimiento. Sin mas, aqui el cap.**

Kyle miraba la tele, estaba totalmente aburrido y sin nada que hacer. Sintio a su hermanito sentarse junto a el.

-¿Que pasa Ike?_ pregunto sin demasiado interes.

-Yo deberia preguntarlo, ultimamente andas raro... ¿Sera que estas enamorado?_ en esos momentos Kyle odio el instinto de hermano menor de Ike.

-¿Como se supone que lo sabes, pequeño detective?

-Eh estado contigo toda la vida, no me creas ingenuo.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿No decias que nuestra prima vendria?_ pregunto recordando lo que le habia dicho si hermano hace unos dias.

-Si, creo que era hoy o mañana...

-Chicos, bajen a saludar!_ grito su madre desde abajo.

-Era hoy_ concluyo Kyle y los dos bajaron.

Junto a su madre estaba una chica de cabello negro muy oscuro amarrado por una coleta, ojos amarillos llamativos y piel palida mas o menos como la de Kyle.

-¡Hey!, ¿como han estado mis primos favoritos?_dijo animada la chica apretando las mejillas de Ike como si fuera su abuela.

-Somos tus unicos primos_ contesto Ike apartandola.

-Te equivocas ukesillo, por mi madre tengo muchos mas.

-Bien, acomoda tus cosas en el cuarto de invitados_ ordeno Sheila y se fue a la cocina dejando solos a los chicos.

-Deberias dejar de decirme ukesillo, mamá en cualquier momento podria descubrir a que te refieres_ fueron las palabras de Ike antes de irse a su habitacion.

-Esperemos que no_ murmuro y tomo a Kyle de la chaqueta.

-¿Que?_ interrogo el pelirrojo.

-Muestrame tu cuaderno y computadora_ exigio y Kyle dio un suspiro, su maldita prima era la unica que sabia todo lo que escribia. La llevo a su cuarto y le entrego el dichoso cuaderno.

-¿Quienes son todos los nombrados?

-Compañeros de clase... ¿Por cuanto te quedaras?

-Hasta que quiera irme, ya sabes, soy la niña buena para tu madre_ los dos rieron, quiza la madre de Kyle era ingenua al respecto.

-Pero, ¿cuanto planeas quedarte?

-Ojala pudiera vivir por siempre aqui primito, serias mi hermano... seria genial.

-Si, iras a mi escuela ¿verdad?

-Sip... voy a preguntarle a tu madre si me adopta.

-Simplemente di que no quieres irte.

-Tienes razon...

Luego de una tarde de joder a Kyle, Lucy se fue a su cuarto dejando solo al pelirrojo, le gustaba pasar tiempo con su prima.

-Maldita..._ susurro mirando el mensajito en su cuaderno.

_"Hey primito, no sabes las ganas que tengo de verte hacer lo de tus historias"_

En la mañana del otro dia caminabam juntos a la escuela, claro que ella seguia molestandolo.

-Si algun dia haces cosas de adultos con otro chico, ¿me dejarias ver?

-Muerete!

-Que agresivo...

-Bu-buenos dias Kyle_ le saludo Butters.

-Hey Butters, te presento a mi prima Lucy, el es mi amigo Butters_ los presento Kyle.

-Lucy Broflovski_ dijo estrechando la mano de el rubio.

-Butters Stoch_ respondio de igual manera.

-Oye primo..._ le llamo Lucy y Kyle se volteo a mirarla-¿Ese es Stan?_ pregunto mirando a un chico que ni era.

-¿Como demonios deberias saberlo?

-Pusiste su descripcion, genio.

-Kyle, Butters!_ grito Clyde euforicamente corriendo hacia ellos.

-Ah, ese es Clyde!_ dijo Lucy esta vez acertando.

-Si, ese soy yo_ contesto el castaño con orgullo.

-Y ese es Kenny_ repitio la chica apuntando a un rubio, que ciertamente era Kenny-Soy psiquica...

-¿Quien es la chica?_ pregunto Kenny apuntandola al ver que ella lo hacia.

-Mi prima, Lucy.

-Mmm... es algo plana_ Lucy se sintio cruelmente herida, na mentira, casi siempre se lo decian.

-Gracias por recordarmelo_ respondio ella sarcasticamente.

-No te preocupes, no es el fisico lo que importa_ dijo Kenny al puro estilo de poeta.

-Eres el menos indicado para decirlo_ comento Kyle.

Luego de las tres primeras clases, los cinco caminaron al comedor.

-Creo que tu prima es adicta al telefono_ le susurro kenny a Kyle.

-No soy adicta, solo me diverto!_ se defendio Lucy.

-¿Y que se hace en un telefono sin internet?_ pregunto Clyde.

-Escribir_ se voltearon a mirar a Kyle.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver!

-¿Como que no?_esta vez se voltearon hacia Lucy-Ah...

-¿Por que tu prima lo sabe y nosotros no?_ se indigno Kenny.

-Porque por ella escribo... ya deja de joder con el maldito cuaderno!_ dijo Kyle fulminando a Lucy con la mirada.

-Yo no tengo la culpa_ respondio la chica.

-Si!_ dijo Clyde solo por decir algo.

-Ya niños, mamá y papá quieren comer en paz_ dijo Kenny divertido.

-¿Mamá y papá?... ¿Butters es una chica?_ regunto Lucy con curiosidad.

-No, pero es tan lindo como una_ contesto Kenny.

-Esto me huele a yaoi~_ canturreo la pelinegra.

-¿Yaoi?_ interrogaron Clyde, Kenny y Butters.

-Cuando un hombre con otro... eso_ respondio haciendo un gesto raro con el ketshup y la mostaza. Kenny y Clyde comprendieron pero Butters no.

-¿Que co-cosa?_ pregunto Butters.

-Dos hombres teniendo sexo_ dijo Clyde haciendo como cuando Bob esponja dijo "imaginacion"

-Oh...

-No lo traumes mas de lo que esta por juntarse con Kenny.

-Hey Kyle_ el nombrado se volteo para luego ver a Stan Marsh.

-¿Que pasa?_ pregunto Kyle.

-Yo... queria saber si irias al cine conmigo a ver una pelicula.

-Es que..._ comenzo el pelirrojo.

-No te preocupes, yo puedo ir por el, ¿verdad primito?_ se le adelanto Lucy.

-Pero, yo le decia a Kyle, pero si no quiere..._ dijo Stan dudoso.

-Bien, esta decidido, ¿cuando?_ la chica le sonrio burlona a Kyle.

-Hoy a las 6:30, nos encontramos en la entrada.

-Vale, nos vemos!_ Stan se fue mientras Kyle mataba a Lucy con la mirada.

-Cancelale_ ordeno el pelirrojo.

-¿Por que?, soy nueva y podria ser mi oportunidad_ respondio aun con tono de burla.

-Como te odio..._ murmuro Kyle.

-¡Pero que bien se llevan los primos!_ les animo Kenny sarcasticamente.

-Si, es que nos queremos tanto_ dijo Lucy.

Luego de otras clases en el receso, Kyle y Lucy hablaban como siempre.

-¿Te gusta Stan?_ pregunto Kyle en un susurro.

-Kyle... ¡estas celoso!

-No estoy celoso!_ se defendio.

-Si lo estas!

-No!

-Si!

-No!

-Si!

-No!

-Esto es estupido...

-See.

Despues de toooodas las aburridas clases, al fin se fueron a casa a mirar la tele.

-Enserio, cancelale a Stan_ dijo Kyle seriamente.

-No hasta que aceptes que estas celoso_ contesto Lucy.

-Que no lo estoy!

-Bueno, entonces no te importa que me tire a Stanley, ¿verdad?_ Kyle lo penso un poco.

-Ok, ganaste... quiza si estaba un poco celoso_ murmuro rojito.

-Que bien_ Lucy tomo su telefono y le marco a Stan-¿Stan?, queria decirte que no podre ir, pero Kyle acepto ir!... adios.

-¿Como que acepte ir?

-Mueve tu culo primo, te arreglare y tendras una cita perfecta.

Kyle se levanto y camino con Lucy a su habitacion. Definitivamente, algun dia mataria a su prima.

**Bueno, la verdad no se si seguirlo o que, ¿que dicen ustedes?**

**Por cierto, no volvere en un tiempo, ire de viaje pero almenos asi tendre tiempo para escribir.**

**Y, si es que lo sigo, ¡habra Bunny!. Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Bye!**


End file.
